falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Big Town
|type=medium |bilde=Bigtown.jpg |besk=Big Town fra nord |sted=Big Town map.jpg |merke='Big Town' |leder=Red |doktor=Red |handelsmenn=Pappy (kun reparasjoner) Red (medisin) |bygninger=Clubhouse Common House Red's Clinic Town Hall |quests=Big Trouble in Big Town A Sticky Situation Bittercup Runneth Over Ticking Timebomb |refid = |cell = }} Big Town er en mellomstor by med 9 udugelige Wastelanders, som ligger nord for Vault 101, nær hvor elven svinger, og sørvest for Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema. Bakgrunn Beboerene i Big Town består av tidligere beboere i Little Lamplight, som ble sendt til byen etter deres 16. eller 18. bursdag (avhengig av hvem du spør i Little Lamplight og Big Town). Big Town blir skrytt opp i skyene av de med høy autoritet i Little Lamplight, og blir fremstilt som et sikkert, komfortablet område. Sannheten er at Big Town er under konstant angrep fra slavere og supermutanter, mens de demoraliserte beboerene kan gjøre lite for å slå vekk invasjonene. Når Lone Wanderer ankommer bosettelsen for første gang, blir vedkommende informert at noen av beboerene ble kidnappet av supermutanter, og bortført til en gammel politistasjon i Germantown. Oversikt Big Town er en liten by som pleide å være en samling av forstadshus før Den Store Krigen. Senere har den blitt omgjort til et hjemmelaget fort, med vegger laget av biler, vrakrester og annet skrap. De forfalne husene er forsterket med piggtråd og sandsekker. Men kan kun nå byen ved å gå over en bro, da alle andre deler av byen er stengt av med barrikader. Bygninger *Red's Clinic *Common House *Clubhouse *Town Hall Innbyggere * Red * Shorty * Dusty * Flash * Bittercup * Pappy * Timebomb * Kimba * Sticky Merkbart Loot * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine - På kjøkkenbordet i Red's Clinic. * Lucky 8 Ball - Fåes av Timebomb, om spilleren møter kravene før, etter og under Big Trouble in Big Town. Relaterte Quests * Big Trouble in Big Town * A Sticky Situation * Bittercup Runneth Over * Ticking Timebomb * Strictly Business Notater * Om du hjelper byen ved å bruke science for å reparere roboten, kan en scavenger med en Yao Guai rusle rundt i Big Town (PC og Xbox 360). * Om du, under Big Trouble in Big Town, bruker science for å hjelpe beboerene i Big Town, ender du opp med å reparere byens Sentry Bot og Protectron, som kan bli funnet i skraphaugen. Du kan angripe og til og med ødelegge disse robotene uten at noen av de menneskelige beboerene blir sinte på deg. Det er ikke visst om dette er en bug eller om det er meningen. Opptredener Big Town finnes kun i Fallout 3. Bak Scenen * Trestammene på gaten sør i Big Town er stemplet med koden 'TES-04', en mulig referanse til "The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion", som også ble utviklet av Bethesda Softworks. *"Big Town" er navnet på en sang av Roy Brown, som laget både "Butcher Pete" og "Mighty Mighty Man", som finnes på soundtracket. Det er uvisst om dette ble gjort med vilje eller ikke. Bugs * Om du gjør Red til en slave og deretter spør beboerene om å handle, vil de fortelle deg at du må gå til Red, selv om hun ikke lenger er i Big Town. * Om du lagrer, gjør Red til en slave, og deretter laster in den lagrede filen, vil de se Red på et tilfeldig sted i Wasteland. Om du gjør henne til en slave vil du se at Red begynner å sloss mot tre Deathclaws som dukkert opp da, noe som virker som et merkelig easter egg. (Utprøvd flere ganger på europeisk PS3-versjon) * Etter at du redder Red og Shorty fra Germantown Police HQ, kan du snakke til Red for å få belønningen. Du har nå valget mellom å kjempe mot noen supermutanter, eller hjelpe dem med å beskytte seg selv. Om du har høy nok science kan du lære dem å reparerer noen roboter, som de kan bruke til å beskytte seg selv. Dette valget er bugget. Noen ganger vil beboerene gå til søppelplassen, hvor det ikke finnes noen roboter. De vil simpelthen stå der og klage på at du ikke gjør noe, og man kan ikke bytte til et annet valg (PC, PlayStation 3 og Xbox 360) * Big Town er vanligvis under angrep av andre skapninger, selv om byen er helt avstengt. * Noen ganger vil beboerene i Big Town falle over ende, uten å ha blitt angrepet. (Xbox 360) de:Big Town [Town en:Big Town fr:Big Town hu:Big Town it:Big Town pl:Duże Miasto pt:Big Town ru:Большой Город uk:Велике Місто zh:大镇 Kategori:Byer Kategori:Steder i Fallout 3 Kategori:Big Town